Triângulo complicado
by MirmoRirumuForever
Summary: Harry se apaixona pela bruxa transferida Amy Malfoy e pede a ajuda de Rony para conquistá-la. Mas por um engano de interpretação, Amy se apaixona por Rony. Como isso se resolverá? HarryXAmyXRony, que termina em HarryXAmy
1. Chapter 1

**Triângulo complicado**

**Capítulo 1.**

A história aconteceu no terceiro ano de Harry em Hogwarts. Harry e Rony conversavam um com o outro, Hermione brigava com Malfoy e Hagrid tentava separar os dois brigões, quando Dumbledore começou a falar.

**Dumbledore: **Bem vindos ao novo ano! Antes de começarmos o banquete, vamos selecionar os alunos novos e os transferidos às suas casas!

Os alunos novos entraram no salão. Entre eles, um chamou a atenção de Harry. Ou melhor, uma.

A tal garota tinha cabelos loiros presos num rabo de cavalo, olhos castanhos e da altura de Harry e Rony.

**Harry: ***babando* Linda...

**Rony: ***arqueando uma sobrancelha* Quem?

Harry apontou a loira.

**Rony: **Ah, ela! Não sei o porquê, mas tem algo nela que eu não gosto!

**Harry: **Você disse a mesma coisa da Hermione antes de conhecê-la!

**Rony: **Dessa vez, é pra valer!

**Diretora Minerva: **Amy Malfoy!

A loira na qual conversavam foi até o chapéu selecionador, que a colocou na sonserina.

**Rony: **Eu não disse? Ela é uma Malfoy!

**Harry: **E daí? Isso não muda o que eu sinto por ela!

**Rony: ***gota* Harry, você é louco!

**Harry: **Concordo! Louco pela loirinha Malfoy!

**Voz: **Espero que não seja de mim que estão falando!

**Rony: ***emburrado* É claro que não é você, Malfoy!

Rony e Draco começaram uma batalha de "olhar gelado".

**Harry: ***pensando decidido* No intervalo, eu falo com ela!

* * *

Minha primeira fic de Harry Potter. Mandem reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2.**

No intervalo, lá foi Harry atrás da garota Amy. Quando a alcançou e ia tocar no seu ombro, acabou tropeçando e caíndo no chão. E mais: Amy ouviu e se virou pra ele.

**Amy: ***estendendo a mão* Tudo bem com você?

**Harry: ***aceitando a mão dela* Tu... tudo! Ah, so... sou Harry! Harry Potter!

**Amy: **Prazer! Sou Amy Malfoy!

Ficou um silêncio por 30 segundos, até Harry quebrá-lo.

**Harry: **E... eu... tenho que ir!

Harry saiu correndo como um louco.

**Amy: ***confusa* O que deu nele?

Durante a noite, sobrou pro Rony ouvir todo o drama.

**Harry: **Ela deve me achar um idiota! Um nerd! Um fracassado!

**Rony: ***entediado* Acho que está exagerando!

**Harry: **Agora é sério, Rony! Você tem que me ajudar a conquistar aquela garota!

**Rony: **E eu vou ajudar como, Harry? Nunca namorei na minha vida!

**Harry: **Então pede conselhos! Pros gêmeos, pra Gina, pra qualquer um! MAS ME AJUDA!

Rony não podia recusar, principalmente na situação em que estava: com Harry agarrando-o pelo pijama.

Na manhã seguinte, ele pensou no assunto um pouco mais. Hermione estava na mesma mesa, lendo um livro.

**Hermione: **Por que não fala com a garota e conta que o Harry está interessado nela?

A sugestão de Hermione assustou Rony, tirando-o de seus pensamentos.

**Rony: **Falar com uma Malfoy?! Nem pensar! Deve haver outro jeito!

**Hermione: **Tá legal, Rony! Deixa que eu falo então!

Mas Hermione não teve tempo de se levantar, pois alguém caiu em cima da mesa, de cara com Rony: era Amy.

**Amy: ***constrangida* Desculpa!

**Rony: ***arqueando uma sobrancelha*

**Hermione: ***preocupada* Você está bem, Amy?

**Amy: **Estou sim, não se preocupe!

**Hermione: **Que bom!

Rony levantou da mesa e saiu, ignorando o que acabara de acontecer e deixando as garotas confusas.

**Amy: **É seu namorado?

**Hermione: **Não é, não!

**Amy: **Ah, tá!


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3.**

Rony foi procurar o Harry e o encontrou seguindo a própria ideia: pedindo conselho aos gêmeos Weasley. Depois que estes se foram, Rony perguntou ao Harry o que eles tinham dito.

**Harry: **Pra ser direto!

**Rony: **Hermione disse pra mim dizer à Amy o que você sente por ela!

**Harry: ***tendo ideia* É isso! Rony, você fala por mim!

**Rony: ***espantado* O quê?! Mas por quê?! Não sou eu que estou tentando conquistá-la!

**Harry: ***agarrando a perna de Rony* Mas eu não tenho coragem, Rony! Por favor!

**Rony: ***emburrando* Hunf! Tá bom, eu falo!

**Harry: **Valeu! Ah, não diga que sou eu!

**Rony: ***confuso* Cumé?! Agora não entendi nada!

**Harry: **Diga que... deixe-me ver... que tem alguém interessado nela e te pediu pra contar isso! Assim, ela fica curiosa pra saber quem é!

**Rony: **Como um admirador secreto?

**Harry: **Isso!

**Rony: **Agora está bem claro! Mas só vai dar pra fazer isso amanhã! Faltam dois minutos pra acabar o intervalo!

**Harry: **Tudo bem!

Os dois foram para a aula quando o intervalo acabou, e como não encontraram Amy a tardinha, deixaram para o dia seguinte.

Lá foi Rony falar com Amy sobre os sentimentos de Harry. Ao contrário deste, Rony não tropeçou e nem caiu no chão, e quando alcançou a garota, cutucou-a, fazendo-a se virar.

**Rony: **Posso falar com você?

**Amy: **Claro que pode... er...

**Rony: **Rony! Rony Weasley!

**Amy: **É, isso! Sobre o que quer falar?

**Rony: **Tenho uma confissão a fazer: é que... um amigo meu está apaixonado por você e... me pediu pra te contar isso!

**Amy: ***ruborisada* É sério? E... pode me dizer o nome?

**Rony: **Não posso, eu prometi!

**Amy: **Eu entendo!

Amy seu um sorriso, agradeceu a confissão e saiu dali.

**Rony: ***confuso* Ela é mesmo uma Malfoy?

* * *

Taí o terceiro capítulo. Quero pelo menos uma review pra escrever o próximo, por favor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4.**

Rony se reuniu com Harry no dormitório na hora do almoço, e este o interrogou.

**Harry: **Você contou pra ela sem dizer que fui eu? E qual foi a reação dela?

**Rony: **Primeiro ela corou, depois sorriu, e logo após agradecer a confissão, saiu saltitando!

**Harry: **Ela deve estar morrendo de curiosidade!

**Voz: ***na porta do quarto* Posso entrar, rapazes?

**Harry e Rony: **Pode, Hermione!

**Hermione: ***estendendo um papel pro Rony* É pra você, da Amy!

Rony pegou o papel e o leu para si.

**Rony: **Por essa, eu não esperava!

**Harry: **O que diz aí?

**Rony: **Ela ficou intrigada com a confissão, e quer se encontrar comigo pra falar à respeito! Amanhã, à tardinha, no campo de treinamento de vôo!

**Hermione: **E você vai?

**Rony: ***pensando em voz alta* Eu não sei! Já falei mais do que eu queria com essa Malfoy! Até amanhã, eu decido!

A conversa foi interrompida com o ronco do estômago deles. Morrendo de vergonha, foram almoçar.

* * *

Será que Rony vai ao encontro? Se querem saber, mandem pelo menos uma review pra mim continuar escrevendo essa fic.


	5. Chapter 5

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 5.**

No dia seguinte, até a tardinha, Rony pensou se deveria mesmo ir ao tal encontro. No final, optou por ir.

À tardinha, lá estava ele no campo de treinamento de vôo, esperando por Amy. Mas esta não chegava.

**Rony: ***impaciente* _Depois dizem que eu que não sou pontual!_

**Voz: ***atrás de Rony* Lindo pôr-do-sol, não acha?

Rony se virou e notou Amy, que ao contrário dele, não estava com o uniforme da escola.

**Rony: ***confuso* Er... sim, está muito lindo!

**Amy: **Por isso que escolhi esse lugar! Tem uma ótima vista do pôr-do-sol e é muito romântico!

**Rony: ***impaciente* Acho que estamos mudando de assunto! O que você quis dizer sobre a tal confissão? E por que está vestida assim?

**Amy: **Não preciso usar o uniforme da Sonserina nessa ocasião! E respondendo a segunda pergunta, o que eu quero te dar depois daquela confissão é isto!

Amy jogou alguma coisa e Rony a pegou antes que caísse no chão.

**Rony: ***olhando surpreso pro que tinha em sua mão* São... flores?

**Amy: **Não entendo como não percebi antes que você era apaixonado por mim!

Antes de sair dali, ela voltou-se pra Rony.

**Amy: **Rony Weasley... eu te amo!

Rony arregalou os olhos, enquanto a garota ia embora.

**Rony: ***caíndo de joelhos chocado* _Isso não pode estar acontecendo!_


	6. Chapter 6

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 6.**

No dia seguinte, no intervalo, Hermione tentava ler seu livro na mesa. Mas um Rony a ponto de se descabelar todo não era uma cena que ela via todo dia.

**Hermione: ***entediada* Qual é o problema?

**Rony: ***em pânico* O HARRY VAI ME MATAR!

**Hermione: ***assustada* O Harry vai te matar?! Por quê?!

**Rony: **Eu explico: lembra daquela sugestão que você deu?

**Hermione: **Aquela de você falar pelo Harry? Lembro! O que tem ela?

**Rony: **Harry e eu resolvemos fazê-la, mas deu tudo errado! AGORA A GAROTA ESTÁ APAIXONADA POR MIM!

**Hermione: **Xi, isso é um problema! Mas você disse que era o Harry?

**Rony: **Não, o Harry me pediu pra ser secreto!

**Hermione: **Agora eu entendi o porquê dessa confusão toda! Você deve ter dito à ela que era um amigo que estava apaixonado, e como se recusou a dizer o nome, ela deve ter achado que você que estava apaixonado por ela!

**Rony: **Mas o que eu faço agora? O Harry vai achar que eu estou tentando conquistar a Amy se eu contar à ele o que houve!

**Hermione: **Pode deixar que eu falo!

**Voz: **Falar o que?

Ao notar que era o Harry, Rony ficou pálido e quase desmaiou.

**Hermione: **Preciso falar com você, Harry!

Hermione arrastou o Harry até o armário do zelador e lá lhe contou tudo que aconteceu.

**Harry: **Cara, que encrenca eu meti o Rony! Acho que não dá pra consertar agora!

**Hermione: **Dá sim! Você tem que falar com a Amy e explicar tudo!

**Harry: **Mas e se ela não aceitar que sou apaixonado por ela?

**Hermione: **Você só vai saber falando com ela!

* * *

Este é o penúltimo capítulo. Mandem reviews.


	7. Chapter 7

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 7.**

Enquanto Hermione procurava por Amy, Harry contou a Rony que Hermione lhe contou tudo.

**Rony: ***confuso* E você não está bravo comigo?

**Harry: **Não é sua culpa a Amy estar apaixonada por você por que entendeu mal o seu recado! Mas eu vou resolver tudo isso!

**Rony: **Como?

**Harry: **Pedi pra Hermione chamar a Amy, e eu vou esclarecer o mal entendido com ela!

**Rony: **Vou também!

**Harry: **Valeu, Rony!

**Amy: ***acompanhada de Hermione* Vocês queriam falar comigo?

Harry começou a tremer e suar frio, e Rony teve que lhe dar uma cotovelada para que reagisse.

**Harry: ***nervoso* Amy... foi tudo... foi tudo um mal entendido!

**Amy: ***confusa* Mal entendido?! Que mal entendido?!

**Rony: **Quando eu falei que um amigo meu estava interessado em você, eu estava falando do Harry, não de mim!

**Amy: **Ah, então quando você disse um amigo, era mesmo um amigo!

**Rony: **Sim!

**Amy: **Desculpa se eu interpretei mal, Rony! Toda vez que meu primo, Draco Malfoy, diz que um amigo dele está interessado numa garota e me pede conselhos, é sempre dele mesmo que está falando!

**Rony: **Entendo! Bom, mas nós podemos ser amigos!

**Amy: ***apertando a mão de Rony* Amigos e dos bons!

Depois daquela confusão toda, Harry se declarou pessoalmente à Amy, e os dois começaram a namorar.

**Hermione: **Não está chateado?

**Rony: **O que? Com o namoro do Harry e da Amy? É claro que não! Apesar da confusão, eles foram feitos um para o outro! Aliás, Harry e eu aprendemos uma lição com isso tudo!

**Hermione: ***surpresa* É mesmo? Qual?

**Rony: **Se quer dizer algo importante à alguém, diga você mesmo! Não peça aos outros pra dizerem por você, ou poderá causar uma confusão!

**Hermione:** Boa lição!

**Rony: **Aliás, agora sou eu que estou interessado numa garota! Você me ajuda?

Hermione girou os olhos. Ia começar tudo de novo. Sorte dela ser uma garota. FIM!!!


End file.
